Deep Darkness
by Roxas582
Summary: The last remnant of a forgotten race is trapped in the realm of darkness, and a new foe emerges. Will Sora and co. be able to fight off this new threat? may contain some SoKai in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, so your opinion on it would be greatly appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

**Deep Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Darkness. That's all he could see. No matter where he looked, be it up, down, left, right, in front or behind. All there was was darkness. All he could feel was the cold of the steel cuffs around his wrist and ankles. He couldn't even see what he was chained to.

The darkness had robbed him of all sense of time. He didn't even know how old he was. All he could remember was his name. Aaelnayr. The last of the Brood. Not that the powers of the Brood were useful right now anyway. He hasn't been able to use them since he was captured.

"Hello Broodling," a cold voice whispered from behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you want now Shadow?" Aaelnayr demanded.

"Oh, nothing," he said, sending shivers down Aaelnayr's spine, "just wanted to show you something."

"I don't need to see any more worlds being destroyed," Aaelnayr spat back, "I've seen to much sorrow, to much pain."

"But this is special, it's the current Keybearer and how he saved the worlds again," The Shadow said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Without waiting for a response from Aael, a screen flashed in front of both of them, blinding Aael temporarily. When his eyes focused, he saw two teenage boys fighting against a full grown man. The man was firing lasers at the two boys, so many that it look like they would be overwhelmed. Then Aael noticed that the boys were spinning their weapons around so fast it looked like they didn't have weapons with them. They must have deflected all of the lasers, because when they stopped, they went after the man and attacked him together. The brown haired boy took the silver haired boy's weapon and charged at the man, slashing him with both weapons. The man then faded away into the darkness.

After that the video stopped.

"He is too strong, so I'm going to ask you to eliminate him," The Shadows said with a hint of finality in his voice.

"No. I will not destroy the only hope that the worlds have!"

"I'll give you some time to think about it." and with that statement, the Shadow disappeared.

Aael just thought to himself, _I have to get out of here, and fast._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been three days since he and Riku defeated Xemnas and returned to the Destiny Islands, and Sora couldn't be happier. He was actually going to meet Riku right now. He spotted the sunlight reflecting off of a silver haired male at their favorite hangout spot. He jogged across the bridge when he got to the tree Riku was sitting on, he hopped over it, leaned back against it and put his hands behind his head.

"Nothing's changed, huh," Riku said

"Nope. Nothing will," Sora replied

"What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah."

Sora then looked at Riku and asked, "Hey Riku, what do you think it was, the door to the light?"

Riku then jumped off the tree, and pointed to Sora's heart, simply saying, "This."

"This?" Sora asked, confused.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

Sora then just smiled.

"Sora! Riku!" yelled a familiar voice.

Both Sora and Riku looked to see their friend Kairi running up to them, with something in her hand.

"What's up?" Sora asked

"Look," Kairi said, showing Sora the bottle in her hand.

"From the King?" said Sora, grabbing the bottle and uncorked it, then let the letter fall into his hand.

Both Kairi and Riku read the letter over Sora's shoulder.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_I'm very sorry to disturb you fellas so soon after you defeated Xemnas and Organization XIII, but there is someone here at the castle that needs to see you. I am sending Donald and Goofy to pick you up in the Gummi ship. They should be there in three days time._

_See ya soon,_

_King Mickey_

"Oh man, I was hoping to get longer than six days of relaxation time. But I'm actually kind of excited to go to the castle again," Sora said after he finished reading the letter.

"Sora, you lazy bum, all you would have done was sleep any way," Kairi stated.

"Well I've barely had time to sleep over the past to years," Sora retorted.

"Actually as I recall, a certain someone was asleep for one of those years," Riku said.

Sora had nothing to say back to this, so he just crossed his arms and pouted, seeing that he lost the argument.

"So what do you guys want to do for the next three days?" Kairi asked.

"Well we could relax," said Riku, "but since you'll be coming with us this time, you should probably train so you can get better with your Keyblade, and Sora can teach you magic."

"Ya that sounds good!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Ya, I guess," Sora said hesitantly.

"Great, now we just gotta go tell our parents," Kairi said before starting to run to her boat. "Come on!" she yelled back to the two friends.

"Sora, I know you aren't too excited about Kairi coming along this time, but you did promise her that you wouldn't leave without her," Riku stated.

"Ya I know. But that still doesn't change the fact that I don't want her to get hurt."

"Well then make sure you teach her how to do magic well."

"Ya I will. Man I am not excited to tell my mom I have to leave again."

Riku just chuckled to himself while starting to walk towards the boats.

"Hey, whats so funny!?" Sora asked while chasing after Riku. "I'm talking to you. Get back here!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll give you a cake.... maybe. anyways if you like it so far you can request worlds or characters you would like to see in the story and i will try to include them. thank you again for reading and please review**

**-Roxas582**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is the second chapter in Deep Darkness. Enjoy, oh and I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter. Aael, disclaimer**

**Aael: But I'm chained up by some psycho**

**A/N: Do it any way**

**Aael: Fine. Roxas582 does not own Kingdom Hearts. Although he wishes he did. There. Happy?**

**A/N: Yep. Anyways please review after reading. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

**Deep Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

"What the heck is so funny Riku?" Sora demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just remembering what your mom said to you when you got back," Riku replied.

"Oh ya....."

_---FLASHBACK---_

_Sora, Riku and Kairi were sailing back to the main island of the archipelago that is the Destiny Islands after bidding farewell to the King, Donald and Goofy_

"_I wonder what our parents will say. They haven't seen us in two years," Sora said._

"_Ya. I know what you mean. They were probably worried about us," Riku replied._

"_Well it can't be any worse than fighting swarms of Heartless, can it?" Sora asked nervously._

"_Hopefully not."_

_When they finally got back to the mainland, they headed in the direction of Sora's house. But when they arrived they were greeted by a frantic voice_

"_Sora!"_

"_Huh? Who was that?" Sora asked, looking around for the source of the voice. He then spotted his mother running out of the house. "Uh-oh." was all he could say._

"_Sora! Where on earth have you been for the past two years! I thought you died in that storm we had! You had me worried sick!" _

"_Umm... Sorry?" Sora replied, looking to Riku and Kairi for help, but all they could do was laugh._

"_We'll see you later Sora," Kairi said before walking away._

"_Ya, later," Riku said, heading in the opposite direction._

"_Guys!" Sora yelled after them._

_---END FLASHBACK---_

"That was not fun you know. She wouldn't stop saying 'I was so worried' for four hours. It was driving me insane!" Sora stated.

"Well at least you didn't get yelled at," Riku said glumly.

"Oh, I forgot how strict your parents are. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. And if they don't let me go with you, I'll just sneak out. You probably wouldn't make it very far without me any way."

"Oh thanks." And the two best friends burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day Donald and Goofy would be arriving was coming quickly. It was now only one day away. Luckily all of their parents had allowed them to go on this journey. Kairi's father needed a lot of persuading, but finally gave in when both Sora and Riku promised to protect her with their lives.

For the last few days, Kairi has been training, had has made a lot of progress.

"Kairi, you've gotten really good!" exclaimed Sora after blocking one of her slashes.

"Thanks Sora, I can't be holding you and Riku back now can I?" Kairi said while evading a Slapshot attack from him.

"I guess not. How about we call it a day?" Sora asked, dodging a horizontal slash.

"Sure. Sounds good," She said.

They both dismissed their Keyblades and sat down on the shoreline. Kairi then rested her head on Sora's shoulder. Sora just looked at her and grinned to himself, remembering the day after he got back.

_---FLASHBACK---_

_It was around noon, and Sora had decided to go to the island that the three of them played at as kids. He just wondered around, looking at all the familiar sights, and relishing the fact that he was home. Finally he was home. And with his friends. He then decided to head toward the Secret Place he and Riku had found. When he got there, he looked around at all the cave drawings, and let his fingers slide against the walls of the small cavern. When he got to the one that him and Kairi had drawn of each other, he noticed something different. He knew he drew him giving a paopu fruit to her, but it now also showed her giving one to him. '_Did she draw that?'_ He thought to himself. He then had a feeling that he wasn't alone. When he turned around, ready to summon his Keyblade, he saw that it was just Kairi._

"_Hi Sora," she said, "Did I startle you?"_

"_Ya, a little," he replied. "Did you draw that?" he asked, pointing at the picture._

"_Yes. I was going to show you sometime, but I guess you found it before I had a chance to."_

"_Sorry," he said, looking away. When he looked back up, she had moved closer to him. He could smell her strawberry scented shampoo from where he was standing._

"_I thought it was sweet of you to draw yourself giving me a paopu," she said, "it let me know that my feelings for you were returned."_

"_I've always liked you Kairi, it just took me a while to realize it," he replied._

_Their faces were now a only an inch away. Sora decided to take a chance, and closed his and leaned in to finally kiss the girl he loved, and..._

"_There you two are!" Riku's voice echoed through the cavern._

_Sora and Kairi quickly backed away from each other and looked at Riku, both their faces a deep crimson._

"_I thought we were going to go to the new restaurant in town?" he said, pretending not to notice the intense blushes on his two best friends faces, but laughing on the inside, "come on, lets go."_

"_Ok," Kairi said, "Let's go Sora."_

"_Ok," Sora grumbled, silently cursing Riku for ruining that moment for him._

_---END FLASHBACK---_

_'No need to rush it'_ Sora thought to himself as he put his arm around Kairi. She looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Hey!" Riku's called to them, "Do you guys want to camp out here tonight?"

"Sure," Sora called back, "Do you have tents?"

"Ya of course I do. I can't very well rely on you to remember things now can I?" Riku retorted, with a small smirk on his face.

"I can too remember things!" Sora said, "Lets just get the tents set up."

"I'll go get the food," Kairi said before running back to her boat and sailing for the mainland.

"Hey Sora, I know you aren't excited about Kairi coming along this time, but you did promise her that you and her would be together all the time," Riku said.

"Ya I know, but I'm still going to worry about her getting hurt. Some of the things I fought, when they hit you, you know they did cause it hurts."

"Well its a good thing you taught her a lot of defensive magic then."

"Ya I suppose. We should probably start a fire so we can cook whatever Kairi brings back to eat."

"Ya we should," Riku said before running off to get some wood for the fire. Sora just continued to set up the three tents Riku had brought.

When Kairi returned, they ate a large dinner of hotdogs. After the had finished dinner, they cooked marshmellows over the fire and Sora and Riku told stories of their adventures to Kairi. Soon they each said goodnight and turned into their seperate tents and fell asleep, each looking forward to the adventure that awaited them in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, but its 1:30 in the morning and I'm going to crash soon. So please review and also tell me what you think of the romantic scene. Thank you for reading.**

**-Roxas582**


End file.
